Love of the Youth
by antaguirre
Summary: On a rainy night, Run and Tooru have a sleepover date while Yuuko and Nagi on their own date.


The night was a cold and rainy with a chance of thunder and lightning. The door opened, revealing a dark silhouetted figure. A flash of lighting unmasked the dark being.

A rain soaked Run wearing a jacket, carrying a large backpack, stepped inside. "Good afternoon Tooru!" Run greeted as she ran to hug Tooru.

"Good afternoon, Run-Chan" Tooru said in a formal tone, lightly hugging her back.

"What would you like to do first tonight, Tooru?"

"Get to the floor."

"Eh." Run looked down and saw she was lifting Tooru a few inches off the ground."Sorry, you're just so cute and small I can't help myself." Run apologized. Despite being called small, Tooru couldn't hold back a smile.

Run put down her oversized backpack with a clatter and removed her jacket to reveal she was wearing a set of pajamas.

"Huh. Did-Did you walk all the way here in that?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying the night." Run said with a blank smile.

"But, it's raining and, but, what's in there?" Tooru asked pointing at the almost bursting backpack.

Run started counting her fingers, "Pots, pans, a hot pan, rations, a filte-,"

"Run." Tooru interrupted, "We're not going camping. It's just a sleepover for the night."

"Ah" Run put a finger up -seemingly as if she did not hear a word that Tooru said- and went to her bag. "I also brought," Run pulled out a two bags of popcorn, chips and a candy bar. "Snacks!"

Tooru's mouth started to water. With a grin, Run waved the candy bar in front of Tooru's face like she was giving a dog a bone. Tooru took the candy bar out of Run's hand. "Thank you." Tooru muttered.

Luckily, Run also had spare set of pajamas in her bag. Run was drying her hair with a towel when she remembered something. "Hey Tooru, aren't Nagi and Yuko having their date tonight too?"

"Oh, Yeah," Tooru said remembering. "The rain really came out of nowhere...They probably got home fine."

While Run was drying her hair, Tooru decided to get in her pjs as well. Her pajamas were a simple set of shorts with an oversized t-shirt and a sweater over it. After she finished dressing, she took a small stone from her dresser and put it in her pocket.

Tooru started looking at two DVD cases when Run suddenly hugged her from behind. "What horror movies did you decide on?" Run asked resting her head on Tooru's shoulder. Tooru could feel Run's warm breath on her ear.

"I'm down to two choices," Tooru said with rosy cheeks. "_A Silent Location_ and _The Bat Swinging Basher_."

"Hmmmmmm." Run contemplated, leaning forward, pressing her chest against Tooru's back. "Let's go with the bat one, though, I don't see how baseball can be scary."

Tooru looked at Run with a blank stare. "No, Run."

Tooru set up the movie while Run set up the snacks and popped the popcorn. "It's all set." Tooru called to the kitchen.

"Almost done." Run called back.

Tooru moved to where they would be sitting, side by side, and fluffed the pillows. Looking back at the kitchen to see that Run was still there, Tooru took out the smooth stone from her pocket and started rubbing it with her thumb; A simple solution to alleviate boredom, or when needed, anxiety.

Run came in with a tray of snacks and bowl of popcorn. "All ready?"

Tooru quickly turned around. "Y-yea-yes," she said putting the stone back in her pocket.

Looking at Run, Tooru could clearly see the popcorn was burnt. Despite losing one potential snack, she couldn't help but give a small smile.

_That's my Run._

Luckily, they still had some chips and candy. Run settled in her spot while Tooru was in front of the TV getting the remote. When she turned around, she saw that the pillows weren't side by side, but now one in front of the other.

"Run?" Tooru asked.

"Come on" Run beckoned patting the pillow in front of her with both of her hands. "The movies gonna start."

Tooru's legs started getting tense as she made her way to Run. When she sat down and faced the TV, Run put her arms around her, pulling Tooru in so that the back of Tooru's head was resting on Run's chest. "Comfy?" Run asked.

"Y-yeah." Tooru replied, trying to hide her flustered expression.

Tooru never exactly liked being embraced, or hugged for that matter; She felt too constrained when certain people did it. She felt like there was an iron weight pressed against her chest that made it hard to breath.

But, when it was Run, it was different. Run knew just how to hold her and had known since middle school, an embrace that made her feel warm, secure, safe, and she yearned for more.

After a few minutes of credits, the movie's first scene started to play. The movie started with a girl in an abandoned hospital. She was running, or jogging, and seemed to be tripping with almost every other step.

_BANG! _The girl burst through the door and slammed it behind her. Tooru instinctually cringed at the scene. Tooru disliked loud noises but liked horror movies.

Run's embrace of Tooru tightened. "Tooru," Run whispered. "Do you want to rest your head on my lap? It might dampen the sound a bit for you."

Tooru tilted her head back. "A-are you sure, I, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Tooru said, subconsciously hoping Run would still say still yes.

"Of course not, now come on." Run said patting her lap.

Tooru repositioned herself so that she was now lying on her side with her head of Run's lap. "Comfortable?" Run asked.

"Y-yeah."

"AHHH!" the victim in the movie screamed as the killer approached. With 20 minutes into the movie, Run and Tooru watched silently, the only sound heard was the rain hitting the window and Run occasionally eating handfuls of burnt popcorn. Although a lot was happening in the movie, Tooru couldn't concentrate.

_Run's thighs Run's thighs Run's thighs Run's thighs. _The mere thought of it was making Tooru itchy. _I want to touch them, just feel them, just for a while, just for a second. _Tooru started fidgeting trying to get comfortable again.

Run looked down at Tooru for a second, then looked back up at the screen and started petting Tooru's head. This little bit of contact made Tooru's heart jump in her throat. A rush of heat coursed through Tooru's body as her hand unconsciously started to move on its own.

_Slowly, Slowly._

"_Ehmmhm_," Run lightly moaned. A crack of thunder roared outside.

Tooru quickly snapped out of her trance. She saw her hand was touching Run's inner thigh. "Ah!" Tooru quickly pulled back her hand and sat up. "Run I'm sorry, I didn't, want, I mean I didn't, I'm I-." Tears started to form in Tooru's eyes as she fumbled for words.

_Stupid Stupid_. _I blew it. I pushed it too far, Idiot Stupid Trash._ Tooru covered her face with her sleeves._ I wanted too much, I'm sorry. I hate myself. She'll never forgive me. Why am I like this? Idiot Stupid Stupid! _Tooru started to get up.

"Tooru, _Tooru_." Run said, gently grabbing Tooru's hands. "It's ok, it's ok. Don't cry, I know what you're thinking, you're not trash, I'm not mad."

Tooru sniffled, looking away, trying to stifle her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Tooru."

Suddenly, Tooru was being pulled into Run's tight embrace.

"Tooru," Run whispered in Tooru's ear. "Just because we're not doing, _it,_ doesn't mean we can't be intimate." Run started rubbing Tooru's back. "What you did, kind of, felt nice. I still want to feel you and hold you the way you want to hold me." Run put her hand on Tooru's cheek. I love you, Tooru."

Tooru having calmed down a bit, hugged Run tightly. Run released her grip and leaned in to kiss Tooru on the lips.

"Come on, let's get your face cleaned up." Run said rising, holding Tooru's hand.

After Tooru washed her face, they both went back the TV. Both were lying on the ground with Run holding Tooru and Tooru resting her head on Run's chest.

Nothing too interesting was happening in the movie, it being a B grade horror film.

With the rain dying down, a gentle patter was heard hitting the window. "Thank you for being patient with me." Run whispered. "I know, even though you don't show it, I know you get frustrated waiting, but I just want you to know-" Run looked at Tooru who was now asleep. Run smiled. "I love you." Run kissed Tooru's hair then clicked the remote, turning off the TV.


End file.
